


Avatar: The Last Airbender Drabble Collection

by Neorulez



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pregnant Katara (Avatar), after avatar the last airbender, baby fever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: This is short collection of drabbles focusing on Avatar: The Last Airbender characters.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this short story. I also would like to say if you have any ideas on what kind of drabble you would like next feel free to message me or comment.

Aang rubbed Katara’s belly affectionately. His beloved wife's baby was almost due anytime now. The last airbender was excited, but also worried. Hopefully, Katara will be okay. Surely, she wasn't feeling like herself since she got sick and then, however, Aang and Katara knew having a baby was extraordinary. Giving birth was quite the experience too for Katara!. Aang planned on being there for Katara no matter what. He’d owe Katara at least that.


	2. Drabble 2: Don't worry, I got it covered!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt that I am filling in for Your OTP Prompts on Tumblr. Zukaang prompt 4: Aang is an acrobat at Ba Sing Se traveling circus. While journey to Fire Nation, they finally arrive and the royal family a show. Zuko enraptured by Aang’s performance, demands the acrobat to be his

_Zuko's POV_

I didn't understand why I had to go watch this stupid circus I didn't like circus, it was stupid and childish. Maybe if I was younger, I probably would have enjoyed it, but I am going on eighteen years old! I didn't have time to enjoyed stupid circus with freaks doing entertainment for people who probably came to laugh at them because they look so different from us. Thankfully though, Zuko learned from his mom that differences in some people make them special and you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Zuko learned not to judge people, but he wish he could have stayed home and hanged out with Mai instead. But here, he was seating front row at a damn circus with his family. He was cringing at the fact that his mom made them all wear these ridiculous matching outfits for the gathering. Surprisingly, his father was wearing one, too. Let's just say father had this look on his face that would kill someone in an instant if they said something that would anger him. Azula, as usual, looked rather bored at this gathering. Mom and uncle, on the other hand, looked chipper as ever and was waiting expectantly for the show.

All of a sudden a bald headed boy with lithe body appeared out of nowhere. He jumped on a trampoline, began doing trips in the air that seemed almost inhuman to me. Nobody could have jumped that high in the air unless of course if they airbender. I shook my head. _Airbenders are extinct.... there is no way in hell..._ I thought to myself. 

The acrobat continued to do tricks in the air, and one point during his performance he was flying. 

"Unbelievable...." I was awed. Not only by arcobat's performance, but by his beauty too. 

The arcobat's performance ended very soon than I expected. I was little disappointed because other performances was such bore! After the performance, I told my father that wanted to talk to him.

"What is it son?" He asked.

"I want that acrobat." I demanded. 

Father looked confused. "But he is just mere child, what good would he do for you?"

"He may be a child, but I see potential in him father, let me have him." I argued, not taking no for an answer.

"If you insist," Father gave in. There was no point in arguing. Once I see something I want I take it and it is mine. "I will talk to showman."

"Thank you father." I replied.

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" Aang couldn't believe the showmen was selling him to the royal family. He didn't know how to react. He felt as though he should be mad, or something, but he was used to this. He was given away anyways so it didn't matter what he wanted. It never matter what he wanted anyways. 

"This would be good for you, Aang," The showmen tried to encouraged Aang, however, to no prevail, the acrobat wasn't very pleased. "You will see."

"So when do I leave?" Aang asked, curiously. He had to get all his belongings together.

"Today!" The showmen exclaimed, ecstatically. 

"What! B-But I barely packed anything!"Aang gasped out. 

"Don't worry, the royal family will give you everything you need. You don't need anything." _'Easy for you to say'_ Aang thought to himself. "Hurry up, wash up and be presentable, the young Prince is picking you up himself, don't you dare let him wait for you!" The showmen sneered at Aang rather coldly. 

This was first time that showmen ever been so cold to Aang. Usually, he was so nice, but Aang guess money sure does change person. He didn't waste no time at all, he rushed over towards barracks where there was communal shower rooms. He stripped out of his clothes, allowed warm water to fall down onto his body. His hands roamed around his money, ensuring that he wash every part of his body. Aang began humming to himself, became entangled in his own thoughts that he barely heard the footsteps that drawing near him. 

"There you are." Aang froze when he heard an unfamiliar voice. "You're mine now." Please, whoever this Aang hoped he doesn't have to hurt them! He will if they think they could take advantage of him! He may looked small, but he can hold his own in a fight.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Aang demanded, a bit scared to turned around to see who it was.

"How dare you talk to your owner like that who the hell do you think you are?" The voice retorted, angrily.

"Owner? Excuse me?" Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was no pet, let alone a slave, so what the hell was this person saying.

"You're my pet, my slave, you do as your owner desires you to do, understood?" Aang's eyes widened. How dare the showmen sell him to become a pet, a slave of all things?

"I am your owner now, call me Lord Zuko." _'Zuko? I heard of this name before but where.... wait a minute... don't tell me he is that Zuko!'_ This was so unbelievable! 

"Are you sure, you want me to be your pet, your slave?" Aang asked.

"Of course, I want you." Zuko said,

"But why?" Aang didn't understand why Zuko wanted him when he could have anyone. "I am just a kid!"

"That they may be so, but once I saw you I was enraptured by your beauty." Zuko explained with a smirk.

"Beauty? But I am a man!" Aang tried to find any excuse so Zuko would let him go.

"So," Zuko didn't seem to care that Aang was a man. "Who cares."

"I care, you should care, I mean, how will you have kids... don't you need a woman for that...." Aang was blushing now. Only men and women could have children together. 

"Don't worry about that all you need to do is please me." Zuko found it quite amusing that arcobat was worried about him having kids. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please leave comment below! Constructive criticism is very much welcome :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't worry, I got it covered!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877192) by [N3k00Ch4n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n)




End file.
